


Sweet Truth

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier don't put that in your mouth, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Truth Serum, can't leave the bard unattended for a second, trouble bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier go to visit Yennefer, and Jaskier does something stupid and has to live with the consequences. But don't worry, things end up sweet in the end. It's fluff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 284





	Sweet Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts).



> This is the second prompt for my 100 followers celebration on Tumblr 😊 2B is truth serum/curse. 
> 
> >> Ohhh Stina I hope I'm not too late to ask for 2B with Geraskier! I LOVE YOU AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! - Bouncey

Jaskier wandered around Yennefer’s room as he waited. Geralt and Yennefer had been talking for ages, something about the contract for a cursed dagger Geralt had just taken. Jaskier hadn’t been listening. Maybe it had only been a few minutes, but it _felt_ much longer. Jaskier was bored. He had started to hum and strum his lute, but Geralt had glared at him, so he’d stopped. At first Yennefer had glared at him whenever he got too close to anything, but she’d stopped paying him attention after a few minutes of Jaskier maintaining his distance from her things with his hands behind his back while he wandered about the room. He slowly wandered towards her desk, examining all the treasures covering it. Crystals, feathers, jars of powders, bowls of herbs and things. One bowl contained what appeared to be small, bright, gem-like candies. Glancing to make sure no eyes were on him, he picked one up, a clear cobalt blue, turning it in the light of the window, letting the light stream through.

“Jaskier.” Yennefer snapped.

Shit shit shit. Jaskier panicked and popped the candy (he hoped it was a candy) into his mouth and quickly swallowed it before turning around.

“Yes?” He asked, plastering a smile on his face.

“You didn’t touch anything, did you?” Yennefer asked.

“Me? Touch anything? I absolutely did.” Not. He meant to say did not. Nothing more came out. Yennefer narrowed her eyes.

“Did you _eat_ something, Jaskier?”

“Yes.” He did _not_ mean to say that. He slapped a hand over his mouth. An amused look briefly flitted across Yennefer’s face before her usual unimpressed look was back in place.

“What? What did you eat, Jaskier?” Geralt growled. Jaskier kept his hand over his mouth and shrugged. Geralt looked to Yennefer.

“What was it? Is it poisonous?” Geralt asked.

“It’s harmless… more or less.” She answered cryptically. “I’d think of a way to punish you, bard, but it may be punishment all on it’s own.” She smirked at him.

“Will it hurt him?” Geralt asked, concerned. Yennefer shrugged her shoulders.

“He should be fine. It will wear off in about 24 hours. You might want to stick by him until then.”

Geralt stared at her with a furrowed brow.

“Much as I’d love to be entertained, I have business to attend to. So as ours is finished…” she gestured to the door. Jaskier gave her a tight smile as he passed her, not trusting his mouth to say anything. What was that glint in her eye? Evil. Evil witch.

“Uh, well, thanks, I think.” Geralt said before turning to follow Jaskier out the door.

“Oh, this could be good,” Yennefer murmured to herself as she watched them leave.

———

Their return to the village the contract was based in was uneventful, though much quieter than usual with the bard biting his tongue. Geralt had originally planned on making Jaskier stay behind for this hunt, but Geralt didn’t know what Jaskier had eaten, or what Yennefer had meant, so he decided he’d have to bring him along. The contract was to retrieve a cursed dagger from an abandoned cabin in the woods, which was protected by some sort of wraith. Geralt had been lecturing Jaskier the whole was through the forest as he trudged behind the Witcher.

“Touch _nothing_. Not a single thing. Don’t touch it, don’t lick it, don’t _eat it_ ,” Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Don’t drink it.”

“ _Yes_ , Geralt, I understand.”

“Stay nearby, but not too close. Stay hidden.”

Jaskier meant to snap “Whatever that all means,” but what came out was:

“That was very conflicting, Geralt! I try to do as you ask, I do, but that sounds impossible and then you’ll get _mad_ at me and…” he slapped a hand over his mouth again. Geralt stared back at him and Jaskier just nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Geralt ground out, turning back around.

“Your definition of stupid and my definition of stupid are…”

Geralt whipped his head back around and Jaskier snapped his mouth shut. They’d come to the edge of the clearing that the dilapidated cabin was in.

“You know what. Stay out here. In view of the door.” Geralt said. He took his silver sword off his back and quickly coated it with spectre oil, then began stalking off towards the cabin.

“But what if you need me, Geralt? Why don’t I…”

“Won’t need you. I need you out _here_ , doing as I said. You’d be back at the inn, safe, if you hadn’t eaten… whatever you ate at Yennefer’s.” He paused. “You feel ok?” He asked, brow furrowed.

“A bit nervous, worried, stomach’s a bit gurgly if I’m being perfectly honest…”

“Stay here.” Geralt cut him off. “Don’t do anything.”

“I love it when you take charge and boss me around.” Geralt raised an eyebrow and Jaskier looked back at him with round eyes. Geralt stood a moment, then turned and marched off into the cabin. A few moments later Jaskier heard a thud, followed by whooshing and screeching.

“Geralt? What’s happening, Geralt? Are you alright?” Jaskier called out, then inched closer to the cabin across the clearing. More indistinct struggle noises came from the cabin, and a whoosh of flame flashed though a cabin window.

“Geralt, love.” He crept closer still. He heard a grunt, then as Jaskier peered in through the doorway Geralt almost collided with him as he was coming out.

“Jaskier! I told you to stay put!!”

“I _know_ that, Geralt, but I couldn’t see what was happening, and you were fighting, and what if you got hurt, what if you needed help…” Geralt was glaring at him as he stalked past him, heading back across the clearing the way they had come. “You didn’t get hurt, did you? Are you hurt, Geralt?” Jaskier scurried after the Witcher.

“I gave very clear instructions, Jaskier. Can’t you, ever, for _once in your life_ , do as you’re told?”

“We-ell, depends on what I’m told, and by whom” Jaskier grinned as he came up alongside Geralt.

“I wasn’t even gone long, why didn’t you stay put?” Geralt growled.

“Because I love you, Geralt.” Jaskier stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. “Cock it.” His eyes were huge and shining. Geralt got two steps further, then stopped as well, turning around in confusion.

“What?”

“As a friend, of course! A dear friend and travelling companion.” Is what Jaskier meant to say. It is not what Jaskier said. Instead what came out was:

“I love you, Geralt. Have for years. Maybe since we first met. Who’s to say really? Completely, irrevocably in love with you.” Jaskier clapped both hands over his mouth, and a tear raced down his cheek. Geralt took a step towards him.

“What did you eat, Jaskier?”

“A candy?” Jaskier responded, barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat. “Uhm, bright clear blue, almost looked like a crystal? And now words I didn’t mean to say keep tumbling out of me…”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what? I can’t seem to say anything even remotely untrue, secrets just come rushing out of me. I know you don’t love me, Geralt. I’ll stay anyways. Please let me stay? We’ll pretend this day never happened…” he said desperately. Geralt stepped in from of him and put a finger to his lips, and Jaskier abruptly stopped talking.

“What if I don’t want to pretend that?”

“Whu?” Jaskier stared at Geralt with wide eyes. Geralt brushed his thumb along Jaskier’s cheekbone.

“You are a hopeless idiot.” Geralt said fondly. Another tear streaked down Jaskier’s cheek, and he nuzzled against Geralt’s hand. Geralt wiped the tear away. “You ok?” He asked gently. Jaskier nodded.

“A little overwhelmed.”

“Can I kiss you?” Geralt whispered.

“Gods, please, yes please, Geralt.”

“Hmm.” Geralt leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s lips. He pulled back slightly and Jaskier whined. Geralt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him in close. “What shall I do with you?”

“Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
